


John and Sherlock's Textz

by S_IRIS



Series: Words Can't Say What Love Can Do [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, John in Denial, M/M, Sexting, Teacher John, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_IRIS/pseuds/S_IRIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory title, I believe. Major breach of privacy :P</p><p>If you've just found this, you might not understand what is going on and any sane person would recommend you to read the Part I to the series, but since I don't fall into the category, I will advice you NOT to read it at all, because the fic is going through a major editing process. The thing is that when I stepped into university, I realised how much was missing from John and especially from Sherlock's life.</p><p>But if you want to read, you can add it to your "Marked For Later" list and wait till I post chapter 19. Because I inted to finish editing before a new chapter.</p><p>For convenience of context, I've marked the places where you need more insight with symbols like '*', '+' etc and included notes at the end.</p><p>And if you're still waiting for Chapter 19 of the main story, a big, humongously big sorry that I haven't posted it even after almost two months. Hiatus is over, and I've updated two other fics of mine, and I've cleared the whole mystery but am a little confused as to what Sherlock and John do next (especially after John's confession).</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Sherlock's Textz

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep updating this as their texts accumulate. So this can be considered as WIP.

19th October, 2014

 

**_Are you still no then? SH_ **

**_Like I said, you're my student and I'm not gay._ **

**_You don't have to be gay to be with a man. SH_ **

**_Yes, you do. That's why we go to the  
trouble of saying 'gay'._ **

**_Do you know that you sound a lot like me? SH_ **

****

 

**_Are you gay?_ **

**_Why're you interested? SH_ **

**_Hello? SH_ **

**_We have U-Turn tomorrow, by the way. SH_ **

**_What's U-Turn actually?_ **

**_Oh, good you're back. Are you still no then? SH_ **

**_Hello? SH_ **

**_You're just PhD in denial, aren't you? SH_ **

_**I didn't mean it. SH** _

_**U-Turn is the official collective freshers party for all** _  
_**the departments and the faculties. It's the third biggest event** _  
**_after_ Spring Fest _and_ Technoholics*** **_Not that I'll be_**  
 _**going. SH**_

**_Why not? You have lots of fun  
in freshers parties._ **

**_There'll be a lot of people. And it's boring. I can't  
believe I'm telling you about U-Turn. SH_ **

**_Right. You don't like fun._ **

_**Excuse me. I do like fun. I just have more** _   
_**sensible ideas than bullying new students. I'm** _   
_**not a sadist. SH** _

_**Is that what happens in U-Turn?** _

_**Mostly, yes. It's a 3 day fest. Since hazing is "abolished"** _   
_**in St. Bart's, U-Turn is nothing but an excuse for the sohps** _   
_**to bully and make fun at the expense of the freshers. SH** _

_**U-Turn is tame compared to individual freshers. In** _   
_**St. Bart's you've got 3+1 faculties, that is, Humanities,** _   
_**Sciences and Engineering, with a separate Medical college** _   
_**outside the campus. SH** _

_**The most horrible are the engineering ones. For them, life is** _   
_**easier because they believe they'll get some job or other if** _   
_**they just manage to pass. On the other hand, science students** _   
_**have to struggle for jobs as well, at least that's what** _   
_**Molly has told me. SH** _

_**Molly? Ms. Hooper?** _

_**Yes. SH** _

_**This year, sadism achieved new heights at the** _   
_**mechanical engineering ones freshers. Mech Engg batches** _   
_**usually have very less girls due to menial labour** _   
_**involved, shop class and all that. So guys have unlimited** _   
_**license to make fun of the new ones. SH** _

_**Two newbies were called on stage. One of them was** _   
_**made to be a pole, and the other was asked to strip** _   
_**while dancing around it. SH** _

_**And we have a 60x45 banner near Gate no. 2 saying  
that such things are labelled as criminal offences. SH ** _

_**That's horrible.** _

_**You know, you should become a** _   
_**news reporter or a social activist.** _   
_**You quite write like that.** _

_**Tedious. SH** _

_**Aren't you going to ask me what my ideas for  
fun are? SH ** _

_**Okay. What are your ideas of fun?** _

_**Are you still no then? SH** _

 

* * *

27th September, 2014

**_How's the boring lunch going? SH_ **

**_I'll give you two clues as to where I am. SH_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_You could sneak out of uni and come and join me. SH_ **

**_That's the first clue, by the way. SH_ **

**_That was obvious._ **

**_St. Bart's is non-residential, in case you didn't know._ **

**_Not to everyone, John. SH_ **

_**I'm your teacher. No first names.** _

_**John. John. John. John. John. John. John.** _   
_**John. John. John. John. John. John. John.** _   
_**John. John. John. John. John. John. SH** _

_**I used copy/paste, by the way. SH** _

****

* * *

31st October, 2014

****

**_I'm in a Halloween party. I'm bored. SH_ **

**_Congratulations._ **

**_It's not funny, John. I'm actually bored. SH_ **

_**I don't understand why people need to celebrate** _   
_**Halloween. According to popular legend. . . (Message** _   
_**truncated due to length)** _

_****For an unsociable guy, you do**  
get to attend a lot of parties. ** _

**_Don't make it sound like I should be thankful. SH_ **

**_By the way, are you still no then? SH_ **

**_Hello? SH_ **

**_Come on, John. Your face is like a Russian flag in the  
lectures. Admit it. SH_ **

**_No, Mr. Holmes. I'm not interested in  
you. How do I make it clear?_ **

**_Lab class tomorrow. SH_ **

****

* * *

1st November, 2014

****

**_I'm sorry.**_**

**_Please. I didn't mean it. I was angry._ **

**_I'm not sure whether you're getting  
this message._ **

**_If you are, give me a missed call._ **

**_Alright, give me a call._ **

**_You'd do the same thing if it was your  
sibling._ **

**_Ms. Hooper apologized to me. Tell her  
it's not your fault._ **

* * *

 

3rd November, 2014

**_Thank you.***_**

**_For all of it._ **

****

* * *

7th November, 2014

****

**_Congratulations again.+_**

**_Wow, I'm lucky. You texted me first today. SH_ **

**_Is that an excuse to talk to me? SH_ **

_**Shut up and congratulate yourself.** _

 

_**I know it's not an excuse, relax. I can smell  
the stench of guilt on you. SH** _

_**This is the seventh time you've been** _   
_**congratulating me for something that** _   
_**doesn't even matter to me. SH** _

_**Is there something that does matter  
to you? ** _

**_Hello?_ **

**_Holmes?_ **

**_Sorry, fell into a micronap. SH_ **

**_Go get some sleep, you robot._ **

****

* * *

9th November, 2014

****

**_Molly is dressing me up. SH_**

**_I'm not a mannequin. SH_ **

**_And I'm not Molly Hooper._ **

**_So don't complain to me._ **

**_But you're a teacher. SH_ **

**_Students complain to teachers, don't they? SH_ **

**_Well, happy shopping then._ **

**_Tell me something that makes sense. SH_ **

**_You're crazy._ **

**_Ah, thank you, John. SH_ **

**_I wasn't complimenting._ **

**_But you did say something that made sense. SH_ **

**_I'm looking forward to meeting Jeanette again. SH_ **

**_Have you told her? SH_ **

**_What?_ **

**_That you're going to break up with her. SH_ **

**_What makes you think that?_ **

**_And even if I do, that should be_ **   
**_none of your business._ **

**_An idiot would see that. She's with you only_ **   
**_because she gets a place to stay. You're still_ **   
**_with her because she proves that you're not_ **   
**_gay. SH_ **

**_That rhymes. Happy accident. SH_**  

**_As always, your humility and tact astounds me._ **

**_I live to give, John. SH_ **

**_You think I'm with her because_ **   
**_of you?_ **

**_Yes. SH_ **

**_Hello? SH_ **

 

 

 

**_Get me that damned Cluedo now! SH_ **

**_Sorry, what?_ **

**_Oh no, I was texting Mrs. Hudson. SH_ **

 

 

**_Now that I remember, she doesn't know how  
to read texts. SH_ **

****

* * *

11th November, 2014

****

**_I'm sorry.++_**

**_Why? SH_ **

**_I couldn't do anything when Jeanette  
did that._ **

**_I'm sure you did more than that. SH_ **

**_You broke up with her. SH_ **

**_And you're texting me. SH_ **

**_Who should I text then?_ **

**_For starters, Simpson^. You have to give  
him the reports of my second internals tests. SH_ **

**_And you have to listen to his conspiracy  
theories. SH_ **

**_Great, thanks for reminding._ **

**_Wait, I didn't mean it. SH_ **

****

* * *

2nd December, 2014

****

**_Are you still no then? SH_ **

_**Mr. Holmes, this is starting to become** _   
_**very troublesome. I don't appreciate** _   
_**this at all. I am your teacher. Full stop.** _

_**If I wasn't your student and if you weren't my** _   
_**professor, would you have gone out with me?** _   
_**SH** _

**_This is plain naivety, nothing else._ **

**_Look who's talking. SH_ **

**_What's that?_ **

**_You're the one naive enough to think that you  
can suppress this. SH_ **

**_Hello? SH_ **

**_I'm not apologizing. I mean it. SH_ **

**_John, we should be together. SH_ **

**_Or what? You'll spike my tea with  
aphrodisiac?_ **

**_Since you look like that sort of guy._ **

**_Good idea. SH_ **

**_But no. I trust you. I wish you trusted me. SH_ **

****

**_Mr. Holmes?_ **

**_I didn't mean it like that._ **

**_< Attachment: image0123.jpg>^^_**

**_During_ ** **Technoholics _. Can you really deny  
that? SH_**

**_It's just a photo of us._ **

 

* * *

1st January, 2015

****

**_Happy New Year_ **

**_Happy New Year. SH_ **

**_Do you still think that it's_ just _a photo? SH_ **

**_I think it's a photo of us._ **

**_You had to think for that? SH_ **

**_Sometimes I really feel like taking the  
Lord's name in vain. SH_ **

**_Shut up._ **

**_I believe the more appropriate phrasing  
is "stop texting". SH_ **

**_I'm prepared to do that anytime._ **

**_Ciao. SH_ **

**_Where'd you pick that up?_ **

**_Molly. She keeps using it an awful lot. SH_ **

**_I think my parents would like you too. SH_ **

**_And even if they don't, it won't matter. My  
mother understands very little as it is. SH_ **

**_Great, now I'm just texting myself. SH_ **

****

* * *

31st January, 2015

 

**_I'm downstairs. ^^^_**

****

* * *

11th February, 2015

 

**_you llittle basterd_ **

**_you fucking destorye my live_ **

**_i was useess_ **

**_and i inted to remain useless for the rest of my useles life_ **

**_how dare you iss me and then_ **

**_i wanted you out geddit_ **

**_i never wanrted yiou_ **

**_and yiu probably no its a lie_ **

**_noits not_ **

**_i hate you_ **

**_i fukig ate you_ **

**_why shelrock why_ **

**_you have a lot to anweer you rpick_ **

**_why did you ever cme ito mylife_ **

**_i am not gay_ **

**_we never fucked_ **

**_you geddit_ **

**_you ruined the bes thing for me_ **

**_i have to work here_ **

**_ihate being a professor_ **

**_not because its hateful because it made me meet you_ **

**_god i was happy wit jenete_ **

**_she was right. you neer cared boutme_ **

**_all youcared about was habving a bit of professor on the side_ **

**_play around likerabbits_ **

**_you betteranswer me or ill fucking endyou_ **

**_i wanted you not to go you prick_ **

**_i wanted you to go_ **

**_this is what you did to me_ **

**_icant decide_ **

**_getr out here you coward_ **

**_ill fuck youin th street in front of dogs_ **

 

* * *

 

13th February, 2015

**_Class leaves in 5. Lab B-3._ **

**_Be there in 5. SH_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Notes here, for some things that you do need to know (regardless of whether you've read the main thing or not):
> 
> Spring Fest and Technoholics* - Fictional, only in this universe. The main college fest of St. Bart's organised by all the students and the college technical fest organised by the engineering faculty respectively.
> 
> I'm sorry.** - For this, I suggest you read [ this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1658783/chapters/3800629) chapter.
> 
> Thank you.** - Same thing as the former
> 
> Congratulations again.+ - Sherlock's getting some award that he couldn't care any less about. John's congratulating, but its an excuse after all, to talk to him. Molly dressing him is for the event itself.
> 
> I'm sorry.++ - Jeanette and John break up because she wrongully slaps Sherlock, but then that had been coming since long ago
> 
> Simpson^ - HoD and John's boss. Hates Sherlock the way Hitler hated the Jews
> 
> ^^ - John and Sherlock took a photo themselves during _Technoholics_
> 
> I'm downstairs. ^^^ - the text before the infamous night of course


End file.
